dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
FBC Productions' Doctor Who: The Lost Series 2
The Lost Series II In 2011, after the unsuccessful Doctor Who feature length fan film, The Ultimate Battle, Pete Messum and Joe Sheehan drew up plans in late July 2011 to make a new, 13 episode series that would broacast from Easter 2011 onwards to coincide with the normal release date for a Doctor Who series it was later announced that the 2012 series would begin in September. The series would feature episodes written by both Messum and Sheehan and the series would be split into two halves, much like series 6 of the official Doctor Who. In the early stages Tom Perryman signed up to play the Master in several episodes. Synopsis Episodes 1-2 would see the Doctor meeting Adam (played by Joe Sheehan; the character's name was changed to James later on) and would feature the Master (Tom Perryman). The scripts were all written and Fraser Band was planned to guest star as a soldier. It would feature the Master holding world leaders to randsom and him becoming the emperor of the Earth. Of course, in the end he would be deafated by the Doctor. Adam would then decide to travel with the Doctor. Episode 3 would feature the Doctor and Adam landing on a spacestation that has passed Krynor, and has accidentally picked up an uninvited guest (Kyrnoid). Episode 4 (which can be found on YouTube) featured the Doctor and Adam battling a time sensitive alien from the Moon of Poosh that is trying to alter history in an abandoned forest. Episodes 5-6 would see the TARDIS break down and crash on Earth. James would reunite with his family and his girlfriend only to face the Autons and an Auton duplicate of the Doctor! UNIT would also reappear in this story. Episode 7 would feature the return of the Master, but no other plans were made. Episode 8 would be a loose follow-on from episode 7, and would also feature the Master. Episode 9 would feature the Doctor and Adam stuck without the TARDIS on an alien world called wormhole; the two would battle alien worms. Adam was to be poisoned by the worms. No plans were made for Episode 10. Episode 11 would be a Doctor lite episode and would be focussed mostly on James. No plans were made for Episode 12, only a title. Episode 13 would feature the return of both the Master and the Mara. Continuity *''The Master, Autons and the Mara were to return.'' *''The moon of Poosh was referenced to many times in Series 4 of the official Doctor Who.'' *''Adam was later renamed James.'' *''The Doctor in this series was originally in his 13th incarnation, and with no regeneration.'' *''Plans for episodes 1-2 have been put into the new film The Ultimate Battle .'' List of Serials #''Time of the Doctor'' #''Point Blank'' #''The Krynoid Invasion'' (by Joe Sheehan) #''Back to the Past'' #''Invasion of the Autons'' #''The Nestene Continuum'' #''Time Terrors'' #''The Elements of Gallifrey'' #''Wormhole'' (by Joe Sheehan) #TBA (by Joe Sheehan) #''Adam Alone'' #''Only Human'' #''Wrath of the Mara'' (co-written by Joe Sheehan) Filming Shedule On the 2nd August 2011, this filming schedule was released into the website. *''Back to the Past'' *''Wormhole'' *''Time of the Doctor'' *''Point Blank'' *''Invasion of the Autons'' *''The Nestene Continuum'' *''Time Terrors'' *''The Krynoid Invasion'' *''Adam Alone'' *TBA *''Only Human'' *''The Elements of Gallifrey'' *''Wrath of the Mara'' Production Notes Back to the Past was actually filmed in August 2011 and was released onto YouTube when the series was cancelled. It can be found in the series I playlist.